Poltergeist
The Poltergeist is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is the result of an evil spirit possessing a piece of furniture, especially tables and chairs, and manifesting itself by moving it around violently, attempting to bash into the player or by throwing its components at them. Ruler Swords are poltergeists that control diverse types of weapons. Origins In folklore and parapsychology, a poltergeist (German for "noisy ghost") is a type of ghost or other supernatural being supposedly responsible for physical disturbances, such as loud noises and objects moved around or destroyed. Most accounts of poltergeists describe movement or levitation of objects, such as furniture and cutlery, or noises such as knocking on doors. Poltergeists have also been claimed to be capable of pinching, biting, hitting and tripping people. Poltergeists occupy numerous niches in cultural folklore, and have traditionally been described as troublesome spirits who haunt a particular person instead of a specific location. Such alleged poltergeist manifestations have been reported in many cultures and countries, including the United States, Japan, Brazil, Australia, and most European nations, with early accounts dating back to the 1st century. The first reported poltergeist was in Germany in 856 AD. Appearances ''Haunted Castle First appearance of poltergeist activity in the series. After walking in front of a big portrait of a woman crying tears of blood in the Banquet Room, Simon comes across a big table. Its contents, which consist of two forks, two pork chops (not edible) and a big bowl of soup, start floating in the air all of the sudden and fly in an erratic manner, attempting to inflict contact damage. Super Castlevania IV Poltergeist activity makes an appearance in this game in the form of a '''Ouija Table'. While traversing the halls of the castle, Simon comes across a common looking table. This time, however, the whole piece of furniture suddenly comes to life, bashing violently from side to side while its chairs jump uncontrollably, possessed by an unknown force. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Poltergeists in ''Circle of the Moon appear similar to the Ouija Tables in Symphony of the Night. They consist of a central pedestal table, a chair, a flower vase, and a book. These items can attack at great distances from the table and can be dangerous. Destroying the table will also destroy all of its components. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Ouija Table is an enemy encountered early in the game. It is found in only a few areas of the Lost Village. Its name comes from the ouija board, a device that is thought to channel spirits. The name is appropriate because the table appears to be possessed or affected by poltergeist activity. It's only form of attack is to slowly float toward Soma. Its soul allows Soma to sit on chairs and restore HP and MP gradually. HP recovery is at a rate of 16 per second. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery Ouija Table - 01.png|'Chair and Table''' (Ouija Table in the US) from the All About Akumajō Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV Dxc 016.png|'Ouija Tables enemy list entry from the ''Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night es:Poltergeist Category:Poltergeists Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Haunted Castle Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies